Benzodiazepines have been used for several decades, but have become increasingly popular because of their effects and their low toxicity compared to other drugs of similar actions.
The major known effects of benzodiazepines are
anticonvulsant PA0 muscle relaxing PA0 sedative PA0 hypnotic PA0 anxiolytic PA0 antipsychotic.
Thus, the benzodiazepines are relevant as drugs in connection with a broad spectrum of diseases.
The mechanism of effect of the benzodiazepine drugs are unknown, but is believed to be an effect on the GABA-system of the central nervous system. However, the effect of the benzodiazepines seems to be some kind of an overall unspecific inhibition of the central nervous system independent of the transmitter in the regions affected.
When using benzodiazepines, some of their effects are desirable, but other may be considered as side effects with respect to the specific disease treated.
When any of the anticonvulsant, the muscle relaxing, the anxiolytic or the antipsychotic effects are desired, it is often a problem that the sedative and hypnotic effects of benzodiazepines prohibit the use of high dosages of benzodiazepines, or, when such high dosages are nevertheless necessary to get a reasonable effect of the treatment, make it necessary to hospitalize the patient. Even in the dosages used, e.g. against anxiety, the sedative effect of benzodiazepines may be disadvantageous.